Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "Enter The Mushroom Kingdom". Plot (As the penguins are jumping to the green warp pipe, the camera move back to Kamek's magic ball as Kamek spy on them) *Kamek: Well, well, well. I will turn all the penguins into Goombas. *Bowser: Ah ha. It's the baby penguins' parents. We discovered them from the real-world where they live. *Kamek: Boom. Antarctica. *Bowser: That's right. I will turn them into mutants like a dragon. *Kamek: But you are a dragon. *Bowser: I'm not a dragon! I'm a dinosaur. *Kamek: I'm sorry. Your species is a Koopa. *Bowser: Then how come everyone's species is a Koopa with the different looks of a style. Larry Koopa is different. And even my father. *Kamek: I know what we can bring for him to stop. *Bowser: Metal Mario. Every little thing in the world has a problem. A movie, game, show and book have a problem. A stage show has a problem too. Now i will reveal Metal Mario back to life. *went into his lab and reload Metal Mario from his machine* Yes. My lord, rise from the sky. Here you come. *Metal Mario: *awake* Huh? *Bowser: Metal Mario, it's me. Your master Bowser. *Metal Mario: Oh. Well, well, well. Where is that Mario fool. I have faced him in years. He even beat me in a racing kart tournament. Where could he be. *Bowser: Metal Mario, i have a job for you. Destroy the Toad Town and blame your impostor for this. *Metal Mario: Yes sir. It's-a-Metal Mario time. *Bowser: Go! Into the machine portal. *Metal Mario: Oh boy. Is anyone alright? *Bowser: Yes! Stop asking. *Metal Mario: *press the portal button* It's open. Now here we go. Jump! *jump into the portal* Ha ha ha ha ha. *Bowser: Yes! Go Metal Mario. Destroy Toad Town and capture the princess. I can't wait for this day to come. I hope Count Bleck doesn't appear again and ruined the wedding. I alway have my weddings ruined. Thank to the stupid little Yoshis ruining it. *Kamek: Any coffee sir? *Bowser: No. I need a cup of water. (Back in Penguin-Land, Bill and Will were walking into the land) *Will: That seem weird. Where's everyone? *Bill: Did they went on vacation for something? *Will: Hey look. A green pipe. (The krills look at the green warp pipe) *Will: Wow. *Bill: Look like a macaroni pasta. *Will: I hate pasta. It also look like a hole of a crack. *Bill: Maybe it a laboratory. *Will: *he and Bill crawl into the pipe* Follow me Bill, the legend is always true. Here we go and jump inside the thing! *jump in the pipe* *Bill: Oh really? I'm going in. *jump in the pipe* (The krills warped into the pipe and arrive at Rock Rock Mountain of the Mushroom Kingdom) *Will: Wow, this place is upside down. *Bill: We're on a different dimension. The place doesn't look like the one from our world. *Will: If the food chain goes to the top, i would be able to catch it. *Bill: Uh oh. People are coming in. *Will: Hide. (The krills hide on the pipe as Koops and Goombella walks in) *Koops: Vivian, she's so beautiful. I wish i could marry her and have ghost kids with her. *Goombella: Ew. Are you nuts Koops? You already have a girlfriend. *Koops: So, no two girlfriends? *Goombella: Yes. No two girlfirends just one. *Koops: I hate to have the rules in my hometown. Alway sucks for me. *Will: And what sucks for me is getting blow away by a humpnack whale. *Koops: Stop. What is that? *Goombella: Down here. *Bill: Ah! Run. *Will: Bill stop! They are friendly people around. *Bill: People? Okay. What is this? *Koops: I'm a Koopa Troopa and i'm Koops. *Goombella: I'm a Goomba and i'm Goombella. *Bill: Please, don't eat us. *Koops: We won't eat you. I will help you get home. *Will: We already have a home. A swarm of krill and fish. *Bill: Everyone keep blaming on us when we were kids. *Koops: That's sad. I was builled before as a kid. *Goombella: Me too. *Will: And a puffin scare us in the water. What a dream. *Bill: It killed your dreams Will. *Will: Oh. *Koops: *grab Will and Bill* Come on, we have to find the penguins. I know where they are. *Kooper: Yes. I know them. *Koops: Kooper, you again? How could you? *Kooper: I found the penguins, they were with Mario and Luigi. *Koops: Mario, that's him. *Will: Mario? Who is the Mario guy? *Kooper: I know them. Follow me? *Bill: Us? *Kooper: Not you krills. Mario and Luigi. Let's go. Follow me. *Goombella: Okay. I heard you. *Koops: Are we going Goombella? *Goombella: Yes! So stop asking! *Koops: Okay! Let's go then. *Goombella: Fine. I hate questions and repeated words. (Far from the forest, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, the Shadow Sirens, Sven and the penguins have returned from the green warp pipe) *Mario: We're a back! *Luigi: Okie Dokie. *Vivian: Oh my. What is this place? *Luigi: My dear, we're in the forest now. *Mumble: If only if we found the place that we're looking for. *Phoenix: We must hurry if we are to rescue the kids before the big monster does something to them. *Mario: Right. We will go straight to Princess Peach's Castle. *Rinaldo: Alright. Come on everyone, we must go to Princess Peach's Castle. *Raul: Like Mario said, let's find the Mushroom Kingdom where the mushrooms live. *Mario: The Mushroom Kingdom is where all Toads live. *Phoenix: Another thing I don't know. Who or what are these "Toads" you speak of? *Mario: They are the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. I'll show you when we get there. *Phoenix: Ok. That's fine. *Mumble: Ooh, i found some light. *Phoenix: Ok, let's follow it. *Ramón: I see the skylight. I know it would be there for us. *Luigi: It's go. *Vivian: Yes. *Beldam: Don't you think Vivian. It would be a trap. *Marilyn: A baby mommy! *Mumble: A baby mommy? I think i have that kind of a imaginary friend since my childhood. *Mario: Ooh. I know what it is. *open the leafs to the Mushroom Kingdoom* The Mushroom Kingdom. *Luigi: We're back home. *Yoshi: Wow. *Ramón: I see it. *Rinaldo: Hey. It's all about food. I see their heads. *Nestor: Don't say that Rinaldo. *Rinaldo: Hey. Do you think a frog would live here? *???: Mario! Luigi! *Mario: Toad! *Toad: Yes. I found you. I heard that the real penguins are in this world. Bowser first discovered it at first by the time his Koopalings stole all the chicks from Penguin-Land. *Noah: Young man, we live in Penguin-Land. The others live in Adélie-Land like Lovelace and Sven. *Toad: Oh yes. These guys look realistic than the blue penguins from our world. *Phoenix: I'm confused. Are you the "Toads" I've heard about? *Toad: Yes. We are the toads of the Mushroom Kingdom. Follow me. *Mumble: Oh, okay. We're going to the Mushroom Kingdom. Right? *Toad: Yes. *Mario: It's-a-go time. (At Toad Town, many toads are walking, bringing their kids to the park, playing on the playground and a few Toads are watching the water show) *Toadette: The Cheep Cheep, the smallest fish that ever exist. Not even a single Koopa or a Goomba would swim here. (In the main section of Toad Town) *Parakarry: Oh boy, a letter from my friend from my old school. I gotta send the letter right away. *fly off* *Goomba: Ooh, gooey. *eat a gummy bear on the floor and spit it out* Yuck! (In Peach Gardens) *Vivian: Wow, the flowers look so beautiful. *Mario: Fresh Mushroom from the sky. *Mumble: I wish i had a fish with me. *Perxio: Me too. It's the second time we met this year. *Mumble: So Mario? Where can we go and see the princess? *Mario: Um....The next side of the castle. Toadsworth is waiting on us. *Phoenix: Ok, lets do it. (In the other side of the castle) *Princess Peach: Oh Mario! *Mario: Peach! *Toadsworth: Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, you all have returned. *Mario: Yes. From a plumber to a prince. *Luigi: Oh yes. We also brought a lot of friends with us. *Mumble: Hi? *Toadsworth: Ahhhh! Strangers. *Princess Peach: Oh my. Seeing penguins on my garden makes me uncomfortable. *Mario: Luigi! You were not suppose to tell Peach. *Luigi: What? How come you make the plan up and blame it on everyone else. *Carmen: Por favor, don't let the princess get mad on you boys. *Luigi: Boys? I'm a grown-up man now. *Perxio: I thought they were kids. *Vivian: I'm not a kid. *Marilyn: Me too. *Beldam: Me either. *Phoenix: I'm also grown-up. *Princess Peach: Oh, you birds should leave my flowers alone. *Toadsworth: Everyone, let's go to the castle. *Mario: Sure. (At Princess Peach's Castle) *Toad: Oh Peach, i have returned too. *Princess Peach: Welcome back Toad. *Luigi: Hey Peach, are you happy at me? *Princess Peach: Ugh. Yes. *Luigi: Yes. I thought you were so worried. *Mario: That seems like it. *Luigi: Yep. *Phoenix: I don't understand why the princess does not trust us. *Mumble: She never liked us. We didn't do something wrong. *Phoenix: She does not even understand our situation with the rescue of our kids. *Toadsworth: Oh penguins, i must have warn you. Professor Elvin Gadd told me that the mansion was burned and one of Bowser's minions are there. *Luigi: They burn my old mansion down! *Mumble: Oh no. They are alive. *Phoenix: We know that place was burned. We were in it when the fire started. *Princess Peach: As a honor of you birds, you must stop Bowser from destroying our world. *Mumble: Yes. *Phoenix: We will. *Mario: We're on a roll. *Luigi: We will do it. So yes. *Phoenix: We penguins will also rescue our children from that monster. *Mario: Bowser......we must destroy him.. *Toadsworth: What kind of children you're talking young man? *Phoenix: Baby emperor penguins. *Princess Peach: Baby emperor penguins, they're so cute! *Mumble: What? Really? *Phoenix: They need to be rescued from that horrible monster. *Mumble: The horrible monster is Bowser. What kind of species they are? *Toadsworth: According to my dictionary, they are Koopas. A troopa is a yellow turtle of the Koopa species. You must stop the Koopa Troop. All of you birds. Especially you Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and the ghost ladies. *Vivian: Oh, thanks. *Marilyn: She's a bit shy. *Mumble: Don't worry guys, i will save my son Erik. He's in danger on a dangerous quest. Very very dangerous. (In the forest, a portal opens and Metal Mario arrives) *Metal Mario: Yes. I will find the princess. Hey you. *Goomba: What? *Metal Mario: I have a favor, go find Goomboss and stop the Mushroom Kingdom from the Toads. *Goomba: Yes sir. Mario?! *Metal Mario: It's me Metal Mario. *Goomba: Fine, i'm going in. Man, that gooey gummy taste terrible. *Metal Mario: Just go! Find Goomboss. I'll stop the Toad Town from everyone. *Goomba: Sure. Go ahead. *Metal Mario: Yes! Here i go! (Outside of Princess Peach's Castle) *Terry: Wow, the view outside is so beautiful. *Mary: Looks almost than our old home. *Edwin: Yeah dude. You gotta kick the shells and make it as beautiful as a painting. *Dorcena: Yeah. There was a ice sculpture once close to Emperor-Land before the Doomberg crush it all. *Mario: Well, we're off to go. *Terry: Wait. What that sound coming from back here? *Mary: Is there a fire going on? (The fire attack and caught fire everywhere in Toad Town) *Princess Peach: Oh no! *Mario: The city is in danger. *Luigi: Let me see. Oh wait, i have no glasses. *Lovelace: Sven, go check on the city. *Sven: Yes sir. *fly to Toad Town and see Metal Mario destroying the city* Oh no! *Lovelace: What happen? *Sven: We are in danger. A monster is attacking the city. *Mario: Monster. I'm going in. *Luigi: Alright, let's go then. *Mumble: Wait! I'm coming too. *Phoenix: Me too. *Luigi: Them? Okay then. *Phoenix: We must go now. *Mumble: Yes, come on. *Phoenix: Ok, everyone, let's go. (Mario, Luigi, Mumble and Phoenix arrive to stop Metal Mario in Toad Town) *Nicole: Good luck everyone. *Pally: Be sure to defeat the enemy. (In Toad Town) *Mumble: We are here at last. *Phoenix: Yes, now we need to stop the enemy. *Mario: I wonder who is the enemy is? *Metal Mario: *look at Mario* Mario! *Mario: Oh no. A impostor. *Metal Mario: Well, well, well. Mario, it's nice to see you again. Now we will face for the sixth time. The sixth time we faced. I will face my strongest nemisis in the world. *Phoenix: We are not afraid of you! We will take you down, here and now! *Metal Mario: Ah, penguins. I thought they were blue. *Mumble: Blue? You will see about that! *jump and punch Metal Mario* *Metal Mario: Ahhhhh! *Luigi: *run, jump and hit Metal Mario* *Metal Mario: *dodge the attack* *Luigi: Hey. *Metal Mario: *hit Luigi* *Luigi: OOOOOH WEEEEEEEE! *Mario: Hey Metal. Here you go. *hit Metal Mario* *Metal Mario: Ahhhhh. *get hit on a house* *Mario: Ha. *Metal Mario: You made me laugh. Now i will crush you. *Phoenix: Time to throw some penguin punches! *Metal Mario: *jump* Graaaa! *Mumble: *slap Metal Mario's head with his flipper* *Metal Mario: No! Stupid! *Phoenix: Ooh. Fire. *fouch the Fire Flower and transform to Fire Phoenix* Yeah! *Metal Mario: Oh no. Not a Mario-wanna be. *Fire Phoenix: Yes. You hear me. *breath fire to Metal Mario* *Metal Mario: AHHHHH!!!!! NO! NOT AGAIN! (Fire Phoenix is using his fire breath on Metal Mario) *Metal Mario: *dodge the attack* Ha! *Mumble: Huh? *touch the ice flower and transform to Ice Mumble* Yeah! *Metal Mario: Now that's annoying. *Ice Mumble: We will take you down impostor. *Fire Phoenix: Leave our friends alone. *Metal Mario: You think you can stop me? *Phoenix: Yes we can, and we will! *Metal Mario: You won't regret. Now we will finish this fight. (Mario and Luigi spin attack to Metal Mario) *Metal Mario: AHHHHH! NO! *Mario: Yes. *Luigi: You deserve it. *Metal Mario: Now see this. *charge a fire attack on Mario* *Mario: *dodge the attack and hit the tree* *Fire Phoenix: Yes! He didn't get hit. *Metal Mario: No! Now i will try. *Fire Phoenix: You will fail. *Metal Mario: *power up* *Fire Phoenix: *powers up his fire breath* *Metal Mario: *charge a fire attack* *Ice Mumble: *block the attack* Got it. *Fire Phoenix: Now! *Ice Mumble: *hit the attack to Metal Mario* *Metal Mario: Ow. *Fire Phoenix: *uses fire breath again* *Metal Mario: *jump from the attack* Ha ha ha ha ha. *Ice Mumble: Hey! That's cheating. *Metal Mario: I don't care about cheating. Villains cheat whatever they want. *Luigi: Oh yeah? Then we will have to stop you right away. *Fire Phoenix: Lets finish this! *Mario: Let's-a-go. *Fire Phoenix: Yes. *powers up his flame breath* *Metal Mario: *jump from the attack* *Ice Mumble: Hey! *Fire Phoenix: Come on brother, Let's use our attacks together. *Mario: *fire shot at Metal Mario* *Metal Mario: No! Not again. Stupid. *hop and jump* *Mario: Not this again. *Luigi: Hey! *chase Metal Mario* *Mario: Wait for me. *Ice Mumble: I'm coming too. *Fire Phoenix: Don't forget me. (The group follow Metal Mario) *Metal Mario: Yes. Princess Peach, here i come. (Mario appear to grab Metal Mario on the back and land in the ground) *Metal Mario: No! *Mario: I got you. *Metal Mario: Let go off me! *Mario: No you! Get off! *Metal Mario: You are holding me as hell! *Mario: Hey stinky. You don't tell me what to do. *Metal Mario: Ah ha. *turn into his metal form* *Mario: Oh no. *Metal Mario: *escape to head over to the castle* *Mario: Oh no! *Luigi: Mario, he's heading toward the princess. *Mario: Come on, we must stop after him. *Fire Phoenix: I agree. Let's go. *Ice Mumble: Follow him. *Fire Phoenix: Right on, brother. *Mario: Let's-a-go. *Luigi: Okie Dokie. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 6) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Crossovers